


Murky Waters

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 1/5, F/F, F/M, Monokuma's a human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: A few weeks after Souda’s party, some of the younger siblings get together for a date. As time seems to swim by, someone notices how murky the water seems to be getting.





	1. Calm Waters

“Hey Aoi?” Yuta yelled, running into his sister’s room half dressed with his jacket hanging at his shoulders, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his binder still half undone. It was obvious he was nervous, he had his first real date with a real girl. Make that two girls, actually.

 

Just a week ago he asked out the two cutest, prettiest girls in his class, Komaru Naegi and Natsumi Kuzuryuu who apparently liked him back.

 

“Today’s the day, right?” he asked, turning his run into an awkward half-jog, bouncing in place as he watched his sister put on eyeliner along with a dark-haired girl with freckles on her laptop. She had sleep across her blue eyes, as well as what looked like blood on her cheek.

 

_ What the heck did she do yesterday? _

 

Dragging her eyeliner across her forehead, nearly jabbing herself in the eye, Aoi groaned. “Yeah it is!” she beamed nonetheless, wiping the line of makeup off of her eyelid. “Are you excited about your daaaaate?~” the swimmer teased, wrapping an arm around his neck and running a knuckle across his head.

 

Laughing, Yuta shoved his toothbrush in his pocket. “Aoi, stop!” he whined, tickling his sister’s side in retaliation. “Once Akane picks me up for school I’m totally telling!” he teased back, ducking from underneath her arm with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Yeah.” she huffed, poking him in the tummy with the cap of her eyeliner. “I’m pretty sure  _ both _ of your girlfriends want to see you half naked. Save that for the third date, ‘kay?”. Flashing Yuta a smile, she gave him the finger guns. “Now, get dressed dunderhead!”

 

Naturally, Yuta sped down the hall to his room with a blush on his face. After getting dressed, he bolted downstairs with a grin on his face. 

 

“Jeez..” Aoi teased, casually spinning a donut on her finger. “Who knew a dork like you could somehow raise the dork-o-meter even higher.” the swimmer laughed, taking a bite of the pastry that twirled on her finger.

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuta glanced at the spread of food their parents left before presumably leaving early for work. “You do know donuts make you fat.. Right?” Yuta asked, raising an eyebrow before grabbing an apple off the table off the table. 

 

“Wait.. donuts make you  _ fat _ !?” the swimmer squeaked, her mouth full like a chipmunk’s. “When could something like a donut make someone  _ fat _ ?!”

 

Giggling, the track star nodded. “Yeah, donuts have carbs. Carbs make you fat.” he explained, biting into his apple with a snarky grin. “I mean, you won’t get that fat since you run and swim or anything, but-”

 

Before Yuta could continue playfully antagonizing his sister with love, a burst of energy filled the room. 

 

“Heya twerps!”Akane beamed, wrapping her younger cousins with her arms and aggressively running a fist across their heads with a loud, hearty laugh. 

 

“ ‘Yer folks asked me to drop Mister Ladies Man and Little Miss Snapchat off at school.” the ex-gymnast explained, letting both of them go after a series of groans and giggling.

 

Aoi’s face turned beet red, and she hoped to  _ dear god  _ that the escapades that happened with Touko didn’t go on her story. Nervously giggling, she shoved the rest of the donut into her mouth whole, and nudged Yuta.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Yuta took another bite of his apple. “Wait, how did you know about me asking Komaru ‘an Natsumi out?” he asked between bites. “I thought I only told Kanon..” he pondered, wiping off the remains of his food with his shirt sleeve.

 

“Yeah, you did.” Akane nodded, opening her phone only to hold back a laugh. “And you forgot that she told Fujiko, and she told Hamster Dance, who-” she continued, shoving something into her mouth only to have it vanish within seconds.

 

Asahina paused. “Hamster Dance?” she questioned, leaning on one of the chairs with a look of confusion on her, and Yuta’s faces. The two of them had a knack for mimicking the other without realizing it. 

 

“Y’know, that one kid in your class who’s friends with Leon? He’s a bigger guy…” the gymnast explained, drawing a snowman-like shape with the air. “Uh, likes that little Fujisaki kid from Souda’s badass party…?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 

The two younger siblings had a moment of thought before Aoi stifled back a loud giggle. “You mean Yamada, right?” She asked, a hand on her hip. “Yamada told everyone?”

 

Nodding her head, Akane flashed a grin. “Of fuckin’ course!”, she honked, giving him another noogie. “Come on squirt, we gotta go to school.” she insisted for giving him a gentle punch in the shoulder, laughing just like her coach.

 

Off they went.


	2. Choppy Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once at school, the triad discusses the date for the upcoming night without knowing how safe it is to tread ahead.

Komaru stood next to Natsumi, a small bottle of juice in her hand as she spoke to her girlfriend. “Aren’t you excited?” she asked, a grin on her face as she bounced on one foot, watching her girlfriend snicker. “I can’t believe Yuta asked us out!!” the brunette squeaked, holding a hand to her mouth.

 

“Yeah, I guess he’s pretty cute. Fuyu’s been flippin’ his shit about how I’m datin’ a guy now, though.” the yakuza huffed, lighting a cigarette before putting it to her lips. 

 

She’d been keeping up the charade for a week now that she actually knew how to smoke, which she didn’t. Taking a deep breath in, she could feel the smoke occupy her lungs. 

 

“Makoto’s been the same way, he’s all-” the younger Naegi sibling took a deep breath, preparing her cheesey, self-acclaimed, best impression of her brother that she could muster. “Komaru! Dating is illegal, I’m a college student with a bajillion girlfriends, and Leon and you’re going to DIE.” she joked, giggling at herself.

 

The yakuza laughed, feeling her sides ache as she took another big inhale of her cigarette. “That’s pretty fuckin’ accurate Komaru.” she grinned, before giving her girlfriend a tiny peck on the cheek. “Y’gotta teach me how to do that.” the blonde insisted, taking yet another smoke.

 

Natsumi could feel the tears rushing to her eyes, but before Komaru could comment on something else, a mint green beetle with silver decals screeched onto the school grounds, and Yuta stepped out, a smile on his face. “Bye sis! Bye Sonia! See you after track practice!” he called before dashing over to Komaru and Natsumi.

 

Hugging the others, he could hear them laughing, and then a small crunch. “H-hey..” he gulped, looking at his feet. “What was that?” the younger Asahina asked.

 

“My smoke?” Natsumi said, lifting up her shoe to reveal a smashed cigarette. “Stole ‘em all from my big brother when he was too busy at that stupid party he was at the other night.” the blonde chuckled, grabbing another one from the inside of her jacket and offering it to Yuta.

 

Shaking his head, he had to say no. “I can’t. I have a swim practice meeting tomorrow, and a track meet before tonight!” the athlete explained, moving in such a way that mimicked his sister perfectly. 

 

“Oh right!” Komaru interrupted, stars in her eyes with a gigantic smile on her face. “I forgot we had our date tonight!”  she beamed, grabbing Yuta and Natsumi’s hands. “I can’t wait to go see that play with you guys!”

 

Shoving the cigarettes back in her pocket, Natsumi giggled at how cute her partners were. “Yeah, but what seems so fuckin’ fantastic about  _ The Wizard ‘a Oz _ ? It seems like some sorta shitshow the elemenratry kids put on.”

 

“Oh, no! I think it’s a different spin on things.” Yuta explained, putting a finger to his chin. “The poster said something about the Wizard of Monomi? Maybe it’s a different twist on things!” although neither of the girls next to him were really paying attention.

 

Huffing, Komaru sighed. “That’s because it is..” she pouted for a moment before Yuta gave her a soft peck on the cheek. “I thought it would be cool, and the elementary kids are pretty cool! One of them is like, a really cool sculptor or something!”

 

“I still dunno..” Natsumi half-complained, crossing her arms. “Anythin’ involvin’ little kids gives me the fuckin’ creeps, y’know?” she asked, shrugging her shoulders a bit. “Like that movie The Shinin’?”

 

Before the others could respond, the bell rang and they headed inside for school, hand in hand.


	3. Wizard of Waves

The night of the play seemed to be more hectic than intended, once Komaru waved goodbye to her mom and dad, she found Yuta and Natsumi talking about something heated outside. “Heya!!” she cheered, waving excitedly at both her partners.

“Hiya Komaru!” Yuta beamed, running towards her at what he would of considered slow to give her a hug, before releasing her to Natsumi, who gave her a peck on the cheek. “You ready?” he asked, his cheeks red.

Snickering to herself before giving Yuta a kiss, Natsumi nodded. “I think she would be even later if she wasn’t ready, Yuta.” she exclaimed, a smug grin on her face as she threw her arm around her boyfriend’s shoulder, pulling him down to her height, along with standing on the very ends of her heels.

Walking inside, the trio found themselves holding hands. The elementary school felt tinier, smaller chairs, tables and ceilings, it nearly made the freshman feel like giants. “Wow, I missed it here!” Komaru exclaimed, pointing towards the auditorium.

“Everythin’ seems so fuckin’ small now…” The little yakuza murmured under her breath, dropping Komaru’s hand to point at the poster.

It had six little kids on it, five dressed as different animals in human clothing, and one was dressed as some sort if bear. Giving it some closer inspection, the poster seemed to be vandalized with a red permanent marked, with the word “Oz” being crossed out and scribbled out and the word “Monomi” replacing it in childish handwriting.

Natsumi noticed it was a photograph. “Oi.” She began, pointing at one of the smaller kids. “Ain't that Chiaki’s sister?” she noted, pointing to the small, dark-skinned little girl standing next to the bear, wearing a little plaid blue dress, looking upset.

“I think so!” Yuta and Komaru chimed, close to unison. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles, only a moment until Natsumi joined them.

After a few minutes, the three of them found seats inside the auditorium, arms linked around the other with some sort of food in their hands as little faces peeked in and out of the gigantic curtain, making Komaru laugh. “They’re so cute- look at that one!” she beamed, pointing  at one child with a mischievous grin and two-toned hair wave at someone in the audience. 

After squirming in her seat for a bit, Natsumi stood up. “Oi” she began, playing with the end of her skirt. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom, be back in five?” the blonde insisted, her voice wavering as she quickly walked away.  

The tight knot of dysphoria seemed to clamp into her stomach, acting like a ball and chain as she stared at the two gendered signs in front of her for what felt like hours until a small voice seemed to yell at her from somewhere.

“Hey Lady!” a child in a little scarecrow costume yelled. “Whattaya doing?” she asked, little pink pigtails bouncing as she did some sort of dance in place, tugging on the overalls she was wearing. “Is someone in the girl’s room?”

Natsumi paused for a moment. “Lady..” she repeated to herself. “Yeah. I’m one of those.” the blonde whispered before clearing her throat. “Nah, I was just.. Just..” she paused, pushing her fingers together. “Thinkin’ about somethin’.”

“What?” the child asked, tilting her head to the side the way most dogs do when they were confused. “Oh!” she beamed, sticking a hand out excitedly. “I’m Kotoko, and we have ten minutes until the play started, and Komaru watched some parody of the Wizard of Oz.. certainly go.

Yuta paused for  a moment, watching Komaru and Natsumi walk towards  the school’s door. “I’m gonna check out the pool before call Akane, okay?” he insisted, stars in his eyes from the moment he thought about swimming. “I’ll call you both when I get home!” the younger Asahina insisted, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before dashing off.

Komaru instinctively wrapped herself around Natsumi’s forearm, smiling at him. “You really are like your sister, huh? I guess donutfishes gotta stick together, in a way..”

“Donutfish?” Natsumi asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. “Isn’t that what everyone calls the Asahina family? ‘Cause they swim and, uh, yeah..” she rambled, feeling her face darken in embarrassment.

Nodding her head, Komaru grinned. "Come on, he'll probably find Akane- wanna walk home with me?" she asked? holding Natsumi's forearm with a smile.

"Of course."


End file.
